warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Warrior/Chapter 2
Chapter description Graystripe's PoV :It's a new day, and Graystripe decides to try again. He exits his Twoleg den through the door and goes outside, and he looks around and thinks. The tom sees a beetle and thinks that it isn't too bad, and he stalks it and happily pounces on the beetle. At that time, the Twoleg kits come outside, and ask what he has. Graystripe has the beetle in his mouth, and the smaller Twoleg kit childishly says that he got a bug. He has a toy wand with a catnip mouse attached to it, and affectionately asks if Graystripe wants a mouse, and the older kit says that he is so cute. Graystripe looks at the toy, confused, then realizes that they brought him a mouse. He thinks that there is no more of the lousy fake food, and he drops the beetle from his mouth, trying to bat at the toy mouse, causing both Twoleg kits to be amused. Graystripe finally catches the mouse and pins it to the floor, but is doubtful for a moment. He realizes that it is no mouse but is a kittypet toy, and he firmly thinks that he isn’t kittypet. The gray tom begins kicking the mouse with his hind legs and clawing and it, and he tears it apart in anger before going back inside. :Later on, when Graystripe is inside, the older Twoleg kit has an arm around the younger kit, who is crying, and Graystripe knows that he upset the kits; he feels bad about it. Hoewever, he realizes that he has to stop pretending he could ever live this way, and must start exploring. :Later, he is seen walking on a sidewalk, wondering if he can find his way back to the forest, or spot a familiar landmark. Graystripe hears woofing, and yowls when a dog sticks its head out of the bush Graystripe was beside and barks. The dog leaps out of the bush, still barking, and Graystripe meows anxiously, running from it. In his attempt to flee, he is almost hit by a lawn mower, and as he runs, terrified, away from the lawnmower, the Twoleg driving it shakes a fist at him. Graystripe warily crosses a Thunderpath, but before he is across, a monster zooms right past him, almost hitting him. Graystripe runs back to his Twoleg nest, and thinks about the dogs, little monsters, and big monsters. He enters the nest and crouches down, shivering. One of the Twoleg kits picks him up, and Graystripe fretfully thinks that he will never get out of here. :Afterwards, Graystripe wonders how long it has been, as he can't keep track of the days. He walks underneath the windowsill, explaining that the kits think he'll try to run away again if they let him out. Graystripe tries climbing the window’s curtain, excitement displayed on his face, but the female Twoleg orders him to get down from there. Graystripe walks underneath a table and thinks that they need to realize that, scary out there or not, if he stays in there much longer he'll explode. He grits his teeth and scratches a leg of the table, but the female Twoleg is angered by this too, and she swats at him with her broom, asking what got into him, and ordering him to stop. :Graystripe thinks that he can't take it here anymore, and runs up the stairs and through a hallway, but gets curious when he sees an open door. He looks through the doorway and sees that in the room, there is an open window. Graystripe stands beneath the window, looks outside, and says hello. The warrior jumps onto the windowsill, and praises StarClan, saying that he will show his Twolegs, and he jumps onto a branch of a tree right outside the window. He leaps down to the ground and says that he will prove that a ThunderClan warrior will not be held prisoner, but before he can finish the sentence, he gets distracted by a moth and tries to catch it. He is happy when he catches it, but then miserably releases, wondering what he is doing, as only kits chase after moths. :Graystripe angrily walks away, thinking that being with the Twolegs has turned him into an overgrown infant. He thinks that it is time to go, and walks to the fence, jumping on top of it and triumphantly looking down. He crosses several Twoleg gardens and fences, thinking that he is doing well so far, though he wonders how many Twoleg gardens there can be. Graystripe walks over to a pine tree in the garden he is in now and climbs it, and he looks down at the Twolegplace, thinking that it goes on forever. His head starts to buzz and he thinks that it is too much. Graystripe jumps down to the ground, thinking that he has to get down, and find someplace to hide and think. :As Graystripe begins walking in that garden, a voice asks what he thinks he is doing. He turns around and asks for excuse from a black-and-white kittypet. The kittypet replies that Graystripe is his territory, and that if anyone comes or goes there, it would be by his permission, which Graystripe doesn't have. Graystripe snarkily apologizes and says that he didn't realize that fat, lazy kittypets ever had territories of their own. The kittypet grows, and jumps on Graystripe, and the two fight for a while but eventually, the kittypet yowls to Graystripe that a fat lazy cat is about to rip his head off, and narrowly misses biting the warrior's neck. Graystripe runs away, and the black-and-white tom calls after him to run with his tail between his legs, calling him a runt. :Graystripe tells himself to just keep running, but can't believe that he was beaten by a kittypet. He thinks that either that was the toughest kittypet ever born, or he might be losing his skills as a warrior. He licks his paw, and at that point, a tabby kittypet in a tree reassures him not to feel bad, as nobody's ever won a fight against Duke. The kittypet jumps down from the tree and introduces herself as Millie, asking Graystripe what his name is. Graystripe answers, and Millie says that she's seen him around the house with the little boy and girl. She asks if he is new in the neighborhood, and Graystripe responds that he is. The tom asks if she lives here and if she's a kittypet, and though Millie finds the term "kittypet" to be funny, she responds that she does live here. She adds that she hasn't seen him this far from his house before, and asks if he knows the way back. Graystripe hesitates, but before he can respond, Millie offers to shows him the way. :The two come to Graystripe's Twoleg nest, and Millie says that it was nice meeting him. Graystripe thanks her, and Millie assumes that she will be seeing him around. Graystripe thinks to himself that he lost a fight with a kittypet, then got too lost to find his way back, noting that he wants to curl up somewhere and die. However, he thinks that Millie is the first friendly cat he met since the Twolegs captured him, and he hopes to see her again. :That night, Graystripe dreams. Part of him know that it is a dream, but he isn't about to wake up, since sometimes in dreams one can meet cats who are no longer with them. He sees a slim, beautiful queen, Silverstream, come toward him, and part of him doesn't want to wake up. Graystripe says that it is so good to see her, since he missed her so much, and Silverstream says that she missed him too, but watches over him every day and night. Graystripe tells his former mate that he never thought he'd get to speak with her again, and asks if she is all right and happy, as well as where she is. Silverstream tells him not to worry, as joining StarClan is nothing to fear. She adds that their kits grew into fine warriors and was so proud of them when they went on the quest to Sun-drown-place. She also says that she has a companion that she never got to know when alive. :Feathertail comes forward, and Graystripe is glad to see his daughter. Feathertail tells her father it is good to see him again, and Graystripe stammers that he had heard about what happened, and asks if she is at peace. Silverstream tells her mate that she and her daughter are reunited. Graystripe frets that Stormfur has joined StarClan also, but Feathertail reassures him that her brother is alive, but that she must now leave Graystripe. Her father protests that they just got here, and Silverstream and Feathertail nuzzle his face. As they leave, Silverstream turns around and tells Graystripe not to fret, as they will always be with them, and he will see them there again. Characters Major }} Minor *Female Twoleg Kit *Graystripe's female Twoleg *Duke *Millie *Silverstream *Feathertail }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Lost Warrior Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graystripe's Adventure